Dragon Ball Heroes
by Basaku12
Summary: Trunks timeline has been corrupted so he searched and found 4 Saiyans who are going to train. Inspired by Dragon Ball Heroes. But I don't own it or Dragon Ball as a whole. My fault I forgot about the rest of the people I wrote this a while ago and now Im just finding it so it will be a little rocky.
1. Introduction

Heads up. I don't own dragon ball, Dragon ball z, and Dragon ball GT. Trunks is in need of help to save his time line. When he finds four saiyans, Basaku, Forte, Beat, and Note. Can they help Trunks save his time line.

INTRODUCTION

Beat:

Age: 14

Class: Hero

Personality: Happy, doesn't known how to act when around Note

Ultimate Attack: Victory Canon

Taller than GT goku with bed hair. He has a passion for Note. But he is to shy to tell her.

Basaku:

Age : 15

Class: Berserker

Personality: Cocky

Ultimate Attack: Berserker Wave

Facial features resemble Vegeta. His hair looks like Raditz. He has the clothes of Broly.

Note:

Age: 14

Personality: Cheerful

Ultimate Attack: Violet Beam

Looks like Pan. Hair is pulled away into pony tail. She has bangs.

Forte:

Age:15

Personality: Fierce

Ultimate Attack: Black Rose Attack

Wears normal Saiyan Battle armour.


	2. Away They Go

"This can't happen three times in a row." Forte said as she and Basaku were arm wrestling.

The alarm was sound and everyone was excited to find a new foe.

"Trunks, its my turn to kill an enemy. Beat didn't share last time and I'm ready battle." Basaku said battle gear on and ready to kill.

Bang bang bang

"This is no ordianry mission you will put to the test save the universe. If you don't everything you've ever done will be erased." Trunks said with a serious tone in his face.

"We have separated you into teams. You will be sent to different times in the dragon balls fighters lives. You have to help them win the fight. Enemies are working together to give each other strength to help kill Goku." Trunks said ready to assign groups.

"Team Hero will consist of: Beat, Note, Froze, and Kabra.

Team Elite will consist of: Erito, Viola, Rezokku, and Yoshito-kun

Team Berserker will consist: Basaku, Forte, Sagara, Kagyu, and Genome. Nimu and Tsumuri your going to stay if anything gets out of hand you will help." Trunks said as he was ready to send his students to the battle field.

"Take these watches they will take you to your designated time lines. Touch the button. If you have any questions press the button and I will assist you." Bulma said as the teams stretched ready to fight.

"Team hero you are going to the beginning of time Raditz went to earth

Team Berserker you are going to the time era of Slug when he went to Earth.

And finally Team Elite you will be traveling to the era of the Saiyans Vegeta and Nappa went to the Earth. Something weird and evil is coming. Be ready to fight." Trunks stated as he nodded.

"Yeah Trunks we are going to kill who ever tries to step in our path." Naomi yelled as she raised her fist looking triumphant.

"Trunks we have only one problem... we can't go Super Saiyan." Basaku said.

"Don't worry about it. You guys go fix time. I'm believing in you guys." Trunks said with his head held high.

"We won't fail you. We are doing this for the sake of all humanity. After all we had the best teachers any one could ask for. Beat said encouraged as he readied himself to be transported tho the next universe.

"See you later." Basaku said. They teleported away into different universes.

"Trunks do you really think they will be able to this by themselves." Akina, Trunks' new wife, stated.

" Don't forget in their own universes they saved their own world individually and are still standing strong going into battles today." Trunks said.


	3. Raditz

Team Hero were waiting for the evil brother Raditz. They starting to wonder if this was the right place.

"Is this the right place and time. I don't think we are correct." Note said.

"A Saiyan female its been a while since I've seen one of these. You seem interesting but I'm not going to die. I'm gonna walk and leave this place with or without my brother Kakarot." Raditz said grabbing the neck of the Saiyan female and backed away.

"Lord Frieza I didn't know is was gonna be blessed with your presence." Raditz yelled nearly stumbling backwards. Froze looked confused realised quickly and flew next to Raditz and told him to let her go.

"Go and find your brother I will take care of them easily." Froze said. Beat, Note and Kabra smiled.

"You won't be smiling for long." Raditz said with a smirk as he dragon dashed away. The Team Hero laughed hysterically at the fact that Raditz believed Froze was Frieza.

"Guys he isn't part of the group of teamed villains. Let's go help Goku and Piccolo with Raditz." Kabra said. They dashed away. When they arrived at the battle seen yet witnessed Goku lung at Raditz only to be back handed away. The rushed in quickly.

"This isn't the time for kids to play around." Piccolo yelled taking off his weighed clothes. The Team rushed forward and were stop by a mysterious force. It blocked them from fighting Raditz.

"Did really expect me the Saiyan Raditz to come unprepared. He jumped forward and punched Beat in the face. Looking at the scene Goku and Piccolo rushed at Raditz. But their efforts were futile.

"Goku do you have any new moves that I don't know about. This would be a great time to do it." Piccolo stated fighting Raditz.

"I wish I could but I'm all out new moves." Goku said feeling embarrassed.

"Look at you I'm getting stronger while your week. I have a new attack but it will take time about ten minutes. Can you hold him off?" The Namekian warrior asked.

Yeah go do your thing we have it covered over hear." Beat said.

"Trunks do you think they will be able to handle Raditz for ten minutes." Tsumuri asked worried for their friends.

"I know they can do it they just have to believe in them selves and get back up." The teen Saiyan said. Trunks knew that he would need more than just hope if they were going to defeat up coming evil that would much stronger than the evil ahead.

"Beat you look like Kakarot if you don't quit now I will kill you first." Raditz said.

"How long has it been." Beat said wondering if they were even close.

"About 8 minutes so this victory will soon be claimed by us." Kabra said. He was always know to have smart and articulate sentences. Just as they were glad the Saiyan rivals snuck up behind Saiyan female a took her by the neck and flew away.

" Don't you understand that you just can't win. Every minute of you resistance is futile. In the end I will kill you all." Raditz stated.

Goku jumped at Raditz but then was measly thrown away and landed down on his back. Then a loud scream came out of nowhere and Gohan emerged and started fighting Raditz. He fumbled back and dropped the girl. He looked at Piccolo and then nearly fell backwards.

"Lord Frieza you sided to the enemy. I'm nearly finished killing them." Raditz let go of Note and Goku grabbed his back. Piccolo and threw the Special Beam Canon and missed.

"On no he missed. Move out of the way Goku." Beat scrame and Goku move out the way and Beat fired a Victory Canon while Goku shot a Kamehameha and Raditz was right in the middle. When the smoke cleared Raditz was nearly lay dead.

"In 1 year Saiyans much stronger than me will appear and they will kill you." Raditz said with a raspy voice. And with that Piccolo threw the Special Beam Canon and killed Raditz Goku was in the way and was hit with the Special Beam Canon.

"Finally the mighty Piccolo has defeated Goku." Piccolo walked forward Goku and stepped on him. Beat flew over and head butted Piccolo and he fell. As they flew off Chi-Chi started crying. All the Z-fighters went off to train food the upcoming Saiyans.

Sorry for such short chapters.


End file.
